Sweet Success
by Rairakku Hana
Summary: Who knew something as simple as Valentine’s chocolates could cause such confusion. Their friendship may be stronger than ever, but that doesn’t stop them from reverting back to their awkward selves from time to time. Ichihime Fic. part 2 -White Day
1. Valentine's Day

**Sweet Success**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

-Five Lifetimes One Love Valentine Contest-

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?"

Grinning good-naturedly at her stalling best friend, Tatsuki rolled her eyes before pushing Orihime towards their homeroom. The black haired tomboy had spent hours yesterday convincing …wheedling …bullying the indecisive healer, until she finally gave in and agreed that she would finally let the volatile shinigami know how she felt.

"Honestly, it's not necessary for me to publicly give him valentine's chocolates."

Tatsuki supposed that was actually true. Even she had noticed the change in both her friends in the four months since Orihime had been safely returned from Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo had brought her home like he promised. His duty fulfilled. And then, he had practically dived into yet another fight.

Life, as they knew it, had gone on like normal …except the two of them were different around each other, calmer, more observant, and gentler. A different kind of friendship had blossomed between them, one full of respect, and understanding.

Tatsuki really couldn't have been happier at the development. For one, Orihime and Ichigo were now actually able to talk to each other without it turning into an awkward stammering blush fest. And two, their growing closeness had finally given her best friend the confidence to be herself. And in turn, it allowed her childhood sparring partner to relax his guard and open up to Orihime in a way that none of their friends could still believe.

"You did say that I didn't have to give it to him directly, that I could just put it on his desk, right?"

Obviously, Orihime still needed to work on the confidence issue. Wondering why it was such a big deal when they talked to each other all the time, Tatsuki sighed at the almost frantic tone in her friend's voice before letting her off the proverbial hook. "Yeah, that's fine, Orihime."

"Hey, Inoue."

Spinning around in surprise, Orihime stared wide eyed at her orange haired classmate that seemingly appeared out of thin air. "K-kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo arched a brow at her loud and apprehensive greeting. It was so far removed from her normal good morning that he couldn't help but be suspicious, and gave in to the strange urge to tease her a little bit. "What you got there behind your back …valentine's chocolates?"

"Umm …" Orihime stared up at him, silently arguing with herself before slowly revealing the package she had hidden behind her. The healer clasped her hands protectively around the small bag as self-conscious color climbed in her cheeks, mumbling, "Yeah, it's for-"

"Ichigo, you sly dog you."

Pulling his attention away from the blushing girl before him to avoid the flying hug aimed at him from behind, Ichigo smoothly swept Orihime to the side, allowing his hyperactive friend to barrel past. He checked to make certain that the gentle healer was steady on her feet, and quickly yanked his arm from around her shoulders.

Feeling hot color stain his cheeks, he hoped that he didn't offend Orihime by touching her so familiarly. It had been purely instinct on his part. He had sensed a threat, and moved without thinking to protect her.

Kneading the back of his neck, Ichigo knew that it shouldn't be that big of a deal. They were much closer now, and much more comfortable with each other, but he still couldn't think of invading her personal space so cavalierly.

_All right, that was a bald-faced lie. _

He did think about it, but that was all he would allow himself.

Think about it, not act on it.

Taking his irritation out on the brunette crawling at his feet, Ichigo scowled darkly, shouting, "Dammit, Keigo …leave off already."

Staring up at his orange haired friend with soulful brown eyes, Keigo whimpered in confusion. "When did you get to be so popular with the ladies?"

Stealing a quick embarrassed glance at the russet haired girl beside him, Ichigo plowed his long fingers through his hair. He was hoping like hell that his energetic friend wasn't going to make a big scene over him and Inoue talking …on Valentine's Day …while she was holding a bag of chocolates. If Keigo even thought about putting Orihime on the spot with some ridiculous interrogation about whom she was giving candy to, Ichigo would pummel him into the floor so quickly he wouldn't know what hit him.

"Nice haul, Ichigo."

Confused by the admiration in Mizuiro's voice, Ichigo turned. Arching a brow at his normally tech-obsessed friend, he was surprised to see Mizuiro curiously sifting through a small stack of boxes, cellophane bags, and plastic hearts piled on his desk.

_What the hell …_

Blinking in disbelief, surely those weren't all for him. He never got Valentine's gifts. The substitute shinigami would have believed that there was some mistake if it wasn't for the fact that Chad was nodding towards a cluster of girls crowded in the doorway.

The excited group was whispering among themselves before they noticed him staring at them. Letting loose a flurry of girlish giggles and squeals, they scurried away, except for a few of the braver ones who smiled coyly at him before nonchalantly walking off. Ichigo was certain that his face was set in a mask of utter confusion, wondering just who the hell all those girls were.

"You got lots and lots of chocolates. That's really great, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime declared with a wide smile as she casually clasped the bag of candies behind her back once again.

"Orihime, what about …"

Grabbing Tatsuki's arm, the redheaded healer cut her off before she could say anything else. Silently imploring her best friend to just forget it, Orihime slipped around Ichigo's frozen form as she hastily tucked her own chocolates back into her bag.

Shaking her head at Tatsuki's urgently whispered questions, Orihime sent her friend a sheepish smile before dropping in her seat. She just couldn't do it. Sighing, she rested her chin on her crossed arms, and wished that she was braver. But, she figured after waiting this long to confess to him, she really didn't want her gift to get lost in the shuffle.

_Besides, Kurosaki-kun already looks completely overwhelmed._

Glancing over her shoulder when she heard Ichigo call her name, Orihime turned to see him tucking the chocolates piled on his desk hurriedly into his bag, dull color staining his cheeks.

"Like I was saying earlier, before we were interrupted …" he paused with a scowl as the chime to begin classes sounded and their first hour teacher entered the room. Sending her an aggravated look, and receiving an amused giggle in return, Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and soundlessly mouthed, "Talk to you later."

* * *

_Except later never came …_

Ichigo silently groused as he walked home after school. He really had meant to talk to Orihime later, but this just hadn't been his day. He had no luck talking to her between classes, and even lunch hour had been taken up with a damn hollow alert. And now, when she usually walked part of the way home with him, she was nowhere to be seen. Poof. It was like she had disappeared into thin air.

And here he was stuck with Rukia, and there was no one to keep the petite shinigami from teasing him unmercifully. She seemed to take great pleasure in wondering aloud if his bad mood was because he hadn't received any chocolates from the girl he really liked.

Dammit, he was really beginning to wish that she'd just shut up and leave him in peace.

Valentine's day wasn't celebrated, or even known about in the Soul Society, but that didn't stop Rukia from learning all the nuances of the holiday. Namely the fact that girls generally gave chocolates to boys they liked.

Rukia let a wicked grin spread across her face as Ichigo's irritation grew. The raven haired shinigami was having a field day over the amount of valentine's gifts he had received. Opportunities like this didn't come everyday, after all. Who knew that girls found a bad-tempered scowl so attractive? It was alright, she admitted, but in her mind Ichigo's darkly brooding scowls couldn't compete with a goofy grin and tribal tattoos.

Maybe she would return home tonight for a quick visit, and bring a small chocolate gift with her. It would be perfect. Renji would have no idea of the symbolism behind it, actually he would probably be suspicious and wonder what prank she was trying pull on him. But, he'd eventually give in and eagerly accept her gift. Her scarlet haired friend had quite the sweet tooth, after all.

Blushing at her thoughts, Rukia forced herself out of the shojo manga playing out in her mind and back to the real world. She wondered where the best place to buy chocolates was, besides Urahara's. There was no way that she was going to chance anything that came from his store. She wouldn't put it past the devious storekeeper to put some sort of love potion or something like that in his candies. She wasn't that desperate …yet.

Wanting to distract herself, Rukia automatically went back to favorite pastime, harassing Ichigo. With his unexpected harem of fan girls and their lavish gifts, she had plenty of material to tease him over for a long, long time.

"However are you going to choose between all those girls? Maybe you-"

"Dammit, just drop it already."

Narrowing her eyes at Ichigo's scornful tone as he interrupted her, Rukia knew that he was especially irritated for some reason, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe if Orihime had walked home with them, she would have been able to talk him out of his sour mood. Tapping her finger against her chin, she watched as the substitute shinigami beside her looked over his shoulder -yet again- seemingly searching for someone. Their absent friend most likely. He was probably worried about her, and barely containing himself from going to look for her. Ichigo just couldn't stop himself from being overly protective.

Even if that was the case, that didn't mean he could take his bad temper out on her. Straightening to her full height -admittedly it wasn't much, but you had to work with what you had- before she spun around and stomping into the house. With the darkly glowering redhead on her heels, her lips lifted into a wicked grin at the sight of Isshin and the twins standing around the kitchen.

Setting her bag down beside the table, Rukia watched as Ichigo tried to escape upstairs before turning to face her adoptive family.

"You'll never in a million years believe what happened at school today."

* * *

Escaping from the madhouse, commonly known as his home, Ichigo stalked down the sidewalk. Everyone in his family seemed to have made it their personal mission to get a rise out of him. First, Rukia, then his dad, and even his sisters …actually, make that sister. Yuzu had been too busy crying tears of joy -as she put it- to harass him about anything. Thank God for small favors.

When he had run into Tatsuki a few blocks back, he really thought that she'd dish out more of the same. Ichigo had to admit that he was damn happy to have been proved wrong on that account. His childhood friend had given him plenty of food for thought.

Walking with his hands in his pockets, he intuitively followed the high path beside the river. His steps slowly as his head lifted, sensing something in the evening air. Spying a familiar redheaded figure sitting on a bench down by the river, he felt a thread of anticipation race through him; heating his blood and making him feel reckless.

Practically leaping down the stairs leading to the waterfront, Ichigo didn't even question his eagerness to be in her company again. He was curious what Orihime was doing sitting out here alone. Normally, at this time of the day, she was at home studying as she ate her supper.

Approaching her from the side, she appeared lost in thought, not even noticing him as she sat hunched forward on the bench. With her chin cupped in the palm of her hand, and her long hair falling around her face, Ichigo was surprised to notice that Orihime looked small sitting there. So delicate. So lonely.

"Hey, Inoue."

Snapping upright and jerking her head around to stare at the person weighing so heavily on her mind, Orihime blurted out in surprise. "Kurosaki-kun …what are you doing here?"

Blushing brightly at her outburst, she pressed her fingers to her lips, feeling her heart race at Ichigo's sudden appearance. This just wasn't her day. He had been able to easily sneak up on her several times today, and that just wasn't normal. This popping out at odd times wasn't fair to a girl who more than likely had her heart shining clearly in her eyes for him to see.

If she wasn't careful, Ichigo would notice, and Orihime really didn't want to do anything to jeopardize this wonderful friendship that had grown between them, even if it meant keeping her innermost feelings to herself. With that thought at the forefront of her mind, she dropped her eyes, hiding the swirling, turbulent emotions therein from his curious gaze.

"I'm sorry, that was rude, Kurosaki-kun. Please, forget that I said anything."

Watching her face fall, Ichigo shook his head. Trust Orihime to worry over offending him. She couldn't even if she tried.

Playfully messing up her hair as he stepped around the bench, he grinned as Orihime automatically reached up to smooth the russet strand back in place. His breath seized in his chest as her warm fingers danced across the back of his hand. The innocent contact positively scorched his skin, sending unfamiliar tingles through his system.

"Don't apologize, Inoue." Ichigo commanded quietly as he dropped on the bench beside her. Unintentionally cradling his hand in the other, he continued to savor the residual heat left behind from her touch before snapping out of his sappy daze. Groaning at his idiocy, the substitute shinigami glanced at Orihime's down bent face and tried to assure her. "You know, it's not like I care if you ask me questions."

Staring out at the river, and not the beautiful girl next to him, he struggled to find something to talk about before deciding to just answer her earlier question. Orihime always listened to him complain without judging him, or making him feel like an idiot. With that kind of freedom, Ichigo had been able to relax around her, to be himself, without any artifice.

"I had to get out of the house. My dad was driving me crazy."

Ichigo glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Orihime continue to look forward, a small smile playing on her lips as she murmured in sympathy. She was used to him complaining about his dad. After all, it was almost a daily occurrence that he and his dad fought over some ignorant thing or other.

It had taken him a while to be comfortable enough to discuss his family with her. Ichigo always felt awkward that she didn't even have a family, and here he was bitching about his. But, her soft smiles of understanding and the amused giggles that slipped out when he did blowup at something his family did to annoy him –usually his dad- Orihime let him know that it was alright, and that she would willingly listen to whatever he had to say.

Taking a deep breath, and releasing the tension he hadn't even realized that he was carrying, Ichigo closed his eyes, grateful for Orihime's calming presence. Amazed that his normally chatterbox of a friend was being so quiet, and thereby forcing him to come up with conversation, he tried to remember what else had driven him from his home.

"And then my sister wouldn't stop laughing at me …" he muttered with a frown as he remembered how Karin had almost laughed herself sick at the fact that he'd been given chocolates. Ichigo grinned at Orihime's vexed murmur, "that wasn't very nice of her" before he slouched back against the bench.

Unthinkingly stretching his arms along the back, he brushed his fingers against her shoulder, feeling the smooth texture of her thin coat. Wanting to move his hand …not wanting to move his hand, Ichigo tried ignore the fact that he practically had his arm around one of his closest friends …his stunningly beautiful friend. He furtively watched her from the corner of his eye, looking for any signs that Orihime was uncomfortable or even aware of his move.

Not noticing any change in his friend's disposition, other than her red cheeks, Ichigo attempted to relax and enjoy her nearness, simply blaming the change in her color on the cold. He dropped his head back, staring blindly at the cloudy sky before continuing with his litany of complaints.

"And it goes without saying that Rukia was the instigator of it all, as usual."

Ichigo felt his companion instantly tense under his fingertips at his statement. Lifting his head, Ichigo turned to look at his friend. Watching as Orihime huddled further into the collar of her coat, whispering 'oh' quietly in reply; he wondered if he had offended her by griping about the midget shinigami.

After all, Rukia was her good friend, too. He just wished that he understood the daydreaming healer better. Orihime and her feelings had always been a great mystery to him. He could never tell what she was really thinking.

_Damn, maybe an apology was in order._

* * *

_It goes without saying …it goes without saying …it goes without saying …_

Orihime closed her eyes as the painful phrase kept repeating in her mind. She was fully aware that Rukia was an important person in Ichigo's life. The raven haired shinigami had literally changed his whole world, and he in turned had changed all of theirs.

_So, why am I always so insecure when Ichigo brings up her name in conversation? _

Rukia was one of her dearest friends. She loved her. Honestly, she did. Orihime knew that she had the bad habit of comparing herself –generally unfavorably- to the petite soul reaper, and it really wasn't fair, to either one of them. Their strengths were on opposite sides of the spectrum. She was the healer and cheerleader, while Rukia was the warrior and mentor. Different gifts, but they complimented the other perfectly. And together, they supported and encouraged Ichigo, equally.

This was all she ever wanted …to be useful to him.

It was beginning to not matter to her if Ichigo never learned of her feelings. These last few months had been magical. In the time since he had stormed the white halls of Hueco Mundo to rescue her and bring her safely home, he started to seek out her company more often. Talking to her and including her in his everyday life, a deeper, more comfortable relationship began to develop between them. Orihime couldn't be happier or more grateful for the change, and she really didn't want to do, or say, anything to upset the status-quo.

Sighing over her silly train of thought, she scolded herself for spacing out completely with Ichigo sitting beside her. She really was a rude person. Orihime curled her fingers around the rough edge of the bench before turning to face her scowling friend, stammering out an apology at the same time as Ichigo muttered his own.

They both looked at each other, surprised by their simultaneous apologies. "What are you apologizing for now?" Ichigo demanded, arching a brow in confusion.

Orihime blinked at him before blurting out the first thing that came to mind. "What are you apologizing for?"

"Well, I thought that you were mad at me for griping about Rukia." Ichigo answered quietly before seeing the truth in her surprised eyes that it hadn't been the case at all. Blowing out a breath in relief, he tilted his head to the side before prodding her. "You're turn."

"My turn …" she cautiously repeated before her expression brightened as his meaning became clear. "Oh right, why I said I was sorry."

"Yeah," he drawled out slowly, watching her smile before shaking his head in familiar exasperation, "but you're supposed to actually answer the question, Inoue."

"Oh, sorry-"

"Don't keep apologizing, just answer me already."

"Sor-" she trailed off with a stilted laugh as Ichigo scowled darkly at her automatic apology. Orihime ducked her head, blushing slightly before muttering, "I don't know why."

"You don't know why?"

"Not really …maybe because I was being rude."

Orihime watched wide eyed as Ichigo growled loudly and let his head fall back, cursing in frustration up at the darkening clouds.

"You, Inoue, are the least offensive person I have ever met." Turning his head to the side, resting his cheek against his outstretched arm, he dryly stated. "And trust me, I know plenty of rude people, myself included."

"You are not rude, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime declared firmly, pounding a small fist into her palm for emphasis.

Wanting to laugh at her angry little face, Ichigo rubbed a hand over his mouth before sitting back up. "Then explain this to me. Why, after seeing all that chocolate on my desk this morning, was my first thought to throw it directly in the trash?"

"You don't like chocolate, but I thought …"

Cutting her off with a sigh, Ichigo ran his hand over his hair before stating. "It's not that. I love chocolate, but the intent behind it is meaningless. They're strangers to me."

Furrowing her brows, Orihime licked her chapped lips before nonchalantly asking. "So, if say, Rukia gave you valentine's chocolates, it would mean something?"

Not understanding the true purpose of her question, Ichigo rolled his eyes as he muttered darkly, "That bunny obsessed midget wouldn't give me chocolate. She'd eat it all herself."

"But …"

"What I'm trying to say is this, how can these girls say they like me, when they don't even know me?"

Twisting her fingers together in her lap, Orihime nibbled on her bottom lip before quietly replying from the heart. "Maybe they thought that this would be a way of getting your attention, and hoping that you would finally notice them."

Arching a brow at the strange, almost wistful tone in her voice, Ichigo disregarded it before he got distracted. His eyes bored into her soft brown ones as he continued. "They're still saying that they like a stranger. The only thing they know about me is my image."

Orihime sat there silently. Watching as her crush tried to explain his feelings to her, left her speechless and floundering in unfamiliar waters.

"All right, let me put it this way …" Ichigo turned fully towards his confused friend. Leaning on the arm he had stretched along the back of the bench, he unintentionally caged her in before trying to further clarify his point. "Let's say that you were the one to give me chocolates."

That got her attention. Orihime quickly snapped her eyes up to meet his, stammering, "M-m-me?"

"Yeah, you." He answered with a good-natured grin. "That would mean something to me, because you are my close personal friend."

"Y-you wouldn't find it weird?"

"Why would it be weird?" Ichigo asked in confusion. "I think that it would be obvious. To receive chocolates from one of your nakama shows that they think of you in the same way you think of them. That you hold a special place in their lives."

"A special place in their lives …" Orihime repeated quietly to herself, wrapping his words around her like a warm blanket before shyly glancing up at him. "Is …is that really how you feel, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Well …yeah." He answered hesitantly before kneading the back of his neck. "I don't make friends as easily as you do, so the few that I have are important to me."

"That's not true. You have lots and lots of friends." She gestured grandly, emphasizing just how big lots and lots really was before scolding him sweetly. "You shouldn't sell yourself so short."

"There's a difference between acquaintances and true friends, Inoue. I'm talking about Chad, Tatsuki, Renji, Rukia, Keigo, Mizuiro …hell, even Ishida …" Ichigo paused to lick his lips before glancing directly into her eyes, whispering, "and you."

Wordlessly staring at each other, their bodies involuntarily leaned in, closer, almost touching. Fierce brown eyes, softened to warm amber as Ichigo fell into Orihime's gentle gaze and he impulsively lifted a hand, wanting to brush his fingers over her flushed cheek. Drawing closer, his eyes drifted shut.

A sudden gust of wind howled through the deserted park and snapped them both back to awareness. Jerking back to their original positions, facing front, they awkwardly looked everywhere, but at each other.

An uncomfortable silence descended on them as Ichigo tried not to focus on what almost just happened. His poor mind couldn't even begin to fathom the fact that they had almost k-k-k …

Dammit, it was only a four letter word. And two of the letters were even repeated, so that should have made it easier for him to say. Obviously not. Roughly kneaded the back of his neck, he scrambled to find the friendly compatibility that they had shared earlier before their almost k-kiss.

Taking the coward's way out, Ichigo sat up and glanced around at the gloomy encroaching darkness. "It's getting kind of late, Inoue. How about I walk you home?"

Orihime was quiet for a moment, not really wanting to leave this magical place quite yet. Besides, she really didn't think her legs would hold her. They seemed to have turned completely to jelly a few minutes ago.

With butterflies tumbling madly in her tummy, Orihime peeked up and met Ichigo's equally timid gaze before asking. "Can we stay a little longer? It's such a nice night."

Ichigo looked up at the mist shrouding the streetlights and shook his head, curling his lip in disbelief. "Uh huh, it's cold and starting to drizzle. And you call this nice?"

"Yeah."

Orihime answered him dreamily as she pulled the collar of her coat up further. Ichigo glanced down at her curiously, and settled back against the bench. It wouldn't kill him to be patient and wait until she was ready to go home. Feeling her shiver slightly, he couldn't help but wonder if her thin coat was keeping out the cold.

Watching her from the corner of his eye as she huddled deeper in her coat, Ichigo swallowed thickly before once again stretching his arm out along the back of the bench. He darted his eyes down to see if his move made Orihime uncomfortable before he closed the distance between them.

"Are you warm enough?"

Sheltered from the wind in the curve of his body, Orihime blushed when she thought about how close they were sitting, but privately enjoyed the warmth radiating from her friend. Lost in pleasant imaginings, she was pulled from her daydreams when Ichigo playfully tugged on the ends of her hair, waiting for her to answer him.

"Umm, y-yes …this is nice." She timidly admitted, ducking her head to avoid his gaze. "Actually, it's always nice when I'm with you, Kurosaki-kun."

"You really mean that?" Ichigo demanded as he sat upright, feeling his heart race at Orihime's quietly spoken words. At her jerky nod of affirmation, he felt the corner of his mouth kick up in a smug grin as he settled back, murmuring. "That's good. I like being with you, too."

Sitting in comfortable silence, side by side, and almost touching, the two of them sank into their individual thoughts, neither realizing just how similar their dreams really were.

* * *

Walking her home later on, Ichigo kept his hands tucked into his pockets as he watched his friend animatedly discuss her favorite movie. They had companionably talked about random things at first, until he mentioned a new movie that was coming out next week. Orihime had eagerly joined him in expressing her desire to see it as well, before she began listing her favorites.

Ichigo listened attentively as the gentle healer counted off her top ten on her fingers. Nodding his head in agreement with several of her choices, it never ceased to amaze him just how much they had in common. Their personalities and temperaments were so different, but they still seemed to be in sync in so many other ways.

"You know, we should really do that sometime."

Pausing with her mouth open, Orihime blinked at the orange haired man beside her as she mentally reviewed their prior conversation. "Do what, Kurosaki-kun?"

"What we were just talking about, going to see a movie."

Hurrying to catch back up to his side, she glanced up at him in confusion. "But, we just went last week …remember?"

"I know that, but it was with Tatsuki, Uryu, and Chad." Turning his face away, seemingly paying close attention to not running into the crowd outside the pachinko parlor, he casually asked. "Is there something wrong with just the two of us going for once?"

"Just the two of us?" Orihime felt her heart trip unsteadily as Ichigo nodded yes. Licking her lips, her eyes dropped to the ground as she answered him slowly. "I-I wouldn't mind, but don't you think that people will get the wrong idea and think it's a date."

He froze at her words, feeling his heart clench painfully. Ichigo looked to the side, and wondered if it was too late to backpedal and make a joke out of it. Opening his mouth with the intention of laughing off his invitation, he bit back an awkward chuckle when Orihime started wildly flailing her hands and stammering.

"If people think it's a date, they'll tease you …and you might get all embarrassed, and then you won't want to hang around me anymore." She trailed off mournfully as she twisted her hands together. "I really don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable."

Swallowing thickly, Ichigo felt a goofy grin tug at his mouth as he stared blindly at the sidewalk. It wasn't that Orihime was embarrassed to be seen with him, but more that she was concerned for his comfort. That was so like her.

Tilting his head down to better see her face, he quietly asked. "Would it be so bad if it really was a date?"

"A date …" Orihime whispered shakily before pleading for clarification, "with Kurosaki-kun?" She blinked in astonishment as Ichigo nodded his head in the affirmative. She stared up at him with a dazed smile, mindlessly rubbing the newly stinging spot on her arm before seeking further assurance. "Are you asking me out?"

Kneading the back of his neck in uncertainty, he stopped in the middle of the stairs leading to her apartment. A self-conscious smile curled his lips as he awkwardly answered. "Yeah, I suppose I am."

"Wow …you're much braver than I am."

"Huh? Was that meant to be some kind of answer?" Ichigo demanded in puzzlement, wondering if he somehow missed the part where she agreed. She was going to say yes, wasn't she?

Dropping her eyes to her locked door, Orihime fumbled with her key, mumbling in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that aloud."

"You don't have to answer me right now. Think about it if you want." He assured her as his stomach churned with nerves, hoping that she wouldn't take too long to give him an answer … preferably a positive one.

Staring at the orange haired substitute shinigami in thought, Orihime bit her lip before hurriedly opening her door. "Hold on …I have something for you." Orihime stated resolutely before kicking off her shoes and disappearing into her dark apartment.

Returning with a small cellophane bag tied with a small pink bow, she darted her eyes up to meet Ichigo's before thrusting the package at him.

Ichigo arched a brow, still wondering if he missed something, namely her agreeing to their date before asking. "Is this supposed to be your answer?"

"No"

"Your answer is no?"

"No, my answer is yes."

"You just said yes to going to the movies, right?"

"Yes." Orihime firmly declared as her heart pounded unsteadily in her chest. Holding the chocolates out to him, her smile was wobbly as she fought back a blush. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kurosaki-kun."

Carefully taking the bag from her trembling hands, Ichigo turned the small bundle over in his hand before curiously declaring. "I was beginning to wonder when I'd get my chocolates."

"Huh?"

"Tatsuki told me earlier that you made homemade valentines chocolates for me, and I was just curious if I'd ever get them or not."

Orihime stood there with her mouth hanging open in disbelief before unconsciously repeating. "Tatsuki-chan told you?"

"Yeah," he answered distractedly as he carefully opened the bag and plucked at small chocolate heart from inside. "She said that you wimped out this morning." Ichigo murmured with a grin before popping the candy in his mouth.

"I did not wimp out." Orihime pouted huffily. Crossing her arms across her chest, she lifted her chin, turning her face away as she muttered under her breath about sneaky traitorous best friends. "I just figured that you already had plenty of chocolates and I didn't want to be responsible for you getting a cavity."

"Uh huh" he murmured sarcastically as he dug another candy from the bag, this time a small chocolate ball dusted with green tea. Letting the chocolate melt on his tongue, he closed his eyes to better savor the rich, syrupy sweetness. Ichigo glanced down at her familiar, blushing face before smiling sincerely in appreciation.

"Thanks for worrying about my health, Inoue, but these are really good. It would have been a real shame to miss out on them."

Biting the edge of her lip, she practically melted into a little puddle of Orihime goo at his feet, thinking that there should be a law against him having such a charming smile. Willing her poor heart to calm down as her blush spread, sending hot color over her entire face, she whispered. "I'm really happy that you like them, Kurosaki-kun."

"So, what movie do you want to go see?"

"Umm …" Orihime stood there in a daze, unable to keep up with Ichigo changing the subject. She knew that he was asking her a question, but she couldn't seem to get her brain to engage and actually answer.

"No suggestions? I'd say something other than a horror or action film. I think we see enough of that in real life already." Ichigo declared with a roll of his eyes. Pleased when Orihime return his grin with a smile of her own, he searched his mind before asking. "How about that new comedy we talked about? It's supposed to be a good one."

"Yeah, I'd like that." She breathed out dreamily as a pretty pink blush stained her cheeks.

"Friday night sound good to you?"

Shaking herself out of her preoccupation, Orihime stammered anxiously. "B-but that's only four days away."

Ichigo glanced at her uncertainly, wondering if he was moving too fast for the gentle healer. "What's wrong, do you already have plans?"

"N-no," she stuttered out, knowing that she'd never be able to wrap her mind around going on a date with Ichigo in only four days. For that, she'd need about two weeks for the truth to fully sink in, and then another two months to actually believe it.

"We can go a different time if you like. Maybe Sunday afternoon or …"

"Friday's perfect!" Orihime blurted out loudly before slapping her hands over her mouth, horrified by her outburst.

"Are you sure?" He asked curiously, concerned that she was just being her normally agreeable self. Watching Orihime nod her head eagerly, Ichigo straightened to his full height, tilting his chin at an arrogant angle. "Alright, Friday it is."

Orihime nodded again in agreement as she continued to press her fingers to her lips, trying to hold back a squeal of abject delight.

"I'd better get home, otherwise my old man will spaz on me for being late."

Tucking the bag of candies in his coat pocket, Ichigo hooked his thumbs in his belt loops and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Thanks again for the chocolates, Inoue."

"You're welcome." She smiled shyly up at him from behind her fingers. Slowly dropping her hands as she scuffed her sock covered foot against the concrete landing, Orihime fidgeted for a moment before wishing him a Happy Valentine's day.

"You too." He replied quietly before ducking his head. Shoving off from the railing and turning towards the stairs, Ichigo stopped on the top stair, glancing over his shoulder at Orihime's nervously fidgeting figure. Feeling a small grin tug at his lips, he headed down the steps, murmuring, "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight …"

He paused on the bottom step, his hand clutching the metal banister as Orihime's whispered farewell reached him. Tilting his head back up, Ichigo had no control over his smile that grew at the sight of the gentle healer leaning over the railing above him. Her long hair was swinging free and dancing around her face in the evening breeze as she smiled happily down at him. Feeling his heart trip in his chest, he negligently waved goodbye before turning quickly and making his way through the misty night towards home.

*

Watching him disappear into the darkness, Orihime clutched her hands to her chest, feeling her poor heart trip. She would have thought that this was all a dream, except the pinch she had administered earlier assured her that this was real, and Ichigo really had asked her out.

Figuring that she should get inside her apartment before an excited squeal escaped, Orihime glanced in the direction Ichigo had gone one last time before skipping happily indoors.

*

Sliding his hands in his pockets, Ichigo fought against the urge to thrust a fist in the air and shout in celebration. Today was truly awesome. He couldn't wait until he was alone in his room so he could play back tonight in his mind. He especially wanted to remember Orihime expression when she questioned if he was really asking her out. If he hadn't been so damn nervous, he probably would have laughed at her wide dazed eyes and the way her mouth had fallen slack.

Shaking his head as he turned down his street, Ichigo was pretty certain that Orihime had pinched herself, as well.

*

Taking a chocolate from the tray on the counter, Orihime restlessly wandered around her apartment as she nibbled on the candy. This was the best day of her life. Spinning around happily, holding her arms wide as she stumbled around her furniture. She dizzily dropped to her knees, swaying from side to side, caught in a wonderful dream.

Flopping on her back, Orihime stared up at the ceiling. Tatsuki was probably waiting at home near the phone, wondering impatiently if the seeds she sneakily planted bore fruit. What a truly wonderful best friend she had. Licking a smear of chocolate off the side of her finger, she would definitely have to thank Tatsuki-chan later.

Who knew that today would turn out quite as amazing as it did.

*

Taking another chocolate from the bag before tucking it back into his pocket, Ichigo definitely didn't want his family, or Rukia to find out about these. He would never hear the end of it if they did, and he really wished to keep this a secret between Orihime and himself for the time being. It wasn't anyone else's business, but theirs …and most likely Tatsuki's, too.

Biting into his piece of chocolate, Ichigo enjoyed one last minute of quiet before he went inside, still finding it hard to believe that today turned out the way it did.

*

Two people, in different parts of town, but they unknowingly shared one identical thought …

Success had never tasted quite as sweet as this.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

I hope you enjoyed the gooey sweet fluffiness. This is part one of my fic for the FLOL Valentine contest. So, that means you can expect the companion piece a month from now on White Day.

I hope that you all enjoy your day in whatever manner you choose to celebrate it. Have a great one! ~Rairakku


	2. White Day

Sweet Success part 2: White Day

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

Following his sisters to the train station on the morning following his date with Orihime, Ichigo cursed under his breath as he thought back on last night's disaster. It should have been quite the milestone for him. He had finally found the nerve to ask Orihime out, and then spent the rest of the week bouncing between nervous anxiety and smug anticipation.

Only to have their date turn into a total bust, if you could actually refer to it as a date. The only word that came to Ichigo's mind was catastrophe …with a capitol R, for Rukia.

The one thing he hadn't counted on was the raven-haired shinigami that still claimed his house as her human world headquarters. Ichigo had thought that he'd been nonchalant and sneaky about his upcoming date, telling no one, afraid that his dad, or Rukia, or Rangiku, or even Renji would find out and give him no end of grief over the matter. As it turned out, of those listed, only his dad had been absent from the theater last night.

Letting loose another curse as he rounded the corner in his sisters' wake, he had completely underestimated Rukia's penchant for nosiness. Ichigo never believed that she would even notice, let alone, wonder why he was leaving the house. And then, to actually have the nerve to follow, calling Renji to tag along with her self-important mission was really too much, even for a busybody like her.

By the time he had realized that he was being followed, he had already nervously knocked on Orihime's door, only to be promptly been knocked down by an enthusiastic Rangiku. Someone -not that he was naming names or anything, but he was pretty certain their initials were Rukia Kuchiki- had called the busty lieutenant, who then dragged her icily irritated captain with her to Orihime's apartment. All in perfect time to ambush him.

Not one of them had even considered that he was alone at Orihime's, on a Friday night, dressed neatly –for him- and practically sweating bullets all because this was actually a fucking date!

No, they simply assumed that he was walking with Orihime to the theater to meet up with the others. The fact that it was a date never once crossed their feeble little minds. Was it really so hard of a concept for them to understand? It's not as if he was talking about astrophysics or foreign economics, but simply a date with Orihime.

Did none of them believe that he could actually get a date with her? Or did they merely doubt that he had the balls to ask her?

So, what should have been a chance for Ichigo to show the gentle healer that he was interested in something more that just friendship. He had been wondering if Orihime might start thinking of him as possible boyfriend material and not just that of a good friend. Instead, he got a circus, one that came complete with clowns.

Approaching the station, he came to a sudden stop and looked back over his shoulder, sensing a certain redheaded healer nearby. Ichigo felt like he should apologize to her for last night's fiasco. It hadn't been an ideal date. Hell, he wasn't even certain that it qualified as a date since he didn't even get to sit beside her, but had been trapped between a coldly disapproving Hitsugya and a popcorn munching Renji.

Wanting to talk to her while he had the chance, he glanced back over his shoulder, thankfully not seeing his sisters anywhere in sight. Ichigo definitely didn't want them to overhear his conversation. One little innocent comment made at home about him talking to Orihime, and his dad would excitedly swoop in -much like a hawk spotting its prey- and harass him to no end. That would be a nightmare of mammoth proportions.

Stopping himself from getting worked up over the imagined interrogation his father would perform, Ichigo focused on where he last felt his friend's reiatsu. He searched slowly Orihime's unique spirit pressure, her calming warmth drew his attention down the street and to a store that he had just passed a moment ago. A pastry shop. How appropriate.

Watching as Orihime slowly glided through the door, he couldn't help but grin over her enraptured expression as she stared at the sweet in her hands as if it was the Holy Grail. She looked like she was lost in a sugary glazed dream world as she headed straight into oncoming traffic.

_Tch, here we go again …_

Racing forward, Ichigo wrapped his hand around her thin arm before jerking her backwards, and directly into his chest. The feel of a soft, sweet-smelling woman in his arms had bright coloring climbing in his cheeks as Orihime squeaked in surprise before wiggling free of his unintentionally tight hold.

Releasing her with a confused shake of his head, Ichigo stepped back as his guileless friend stared up at him in a daze, and most likely wondering where he came from.

"Hey, Inoue."

A wide smile spread across her pretty face as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, "Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!"

His mind blanked entirely when she smiled at him like that. Everyday it was the same. Orihime would probably be surprised to know just how much he looked forward to seeing it. That wonderful mega-watt smile of hers, the one he had fought so hard to protect, always seemed to make his day a little brighter; his heart beat a little faster, and his own lips curve into a little smile of their own.

Ichigo flattened his traitorous lips back into a straight line before they had a chance to curve into a full-fledged smile. Yes, he was happy to see her, but that didn't mean he was going to start grinning like some love-struck idiot every time he seen her. He had a reputation to protect, after all.

Awkwardly kneading the back of his neck, he wracked his brain for some kind of conversation before deciding to stick with the most obvious topic at hand. "So, what have you got there?"

"It's a brand new item. Doesn't it look so very delicious?" she inquired excitedly, holding up her glazed donut for him to inspect.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to eat it, instead of just staring at it?"

She looked down at the sweet in her hands with a thoughtful frown before quietly admitting. "I've been looking forward to this all week. What if it isn't as good as I imagined?"

Arching a brow at her statement, Ichigo felt his ego plummet to the bottom of his stomach. Instead of looking forward to their date, like he had been, she had been eagerly anticipating a new flavor of donut? Obviously, he rated below food on Orihime's scale of importance.

_What a truly humbling revelation._

Ichigo watched as she timidly nibbled on the edge of her pastry. Chuckling over her awe-struck expression, he stood back as she happily wolfed down the donut before licking her fingers in an oddly tormenting fashion. He was spellbound by the sight of her fingers disappearing into her mouth one after another, as she practically moaned in appreciation of how yummy it was.

As if that wasn't bad enough, a small piece continued to cling to the corner of her mouth, hypnotizing him, tempting him, making him want to lick it off and see if it was a yummy as she said. Shaking that thought out of his head, Ichigo unthinkingly reached out to flick the distracting crumb away. His heart sped up at the feel of her breath rushing out over his fingers, and had him yanking his hand back with a muttered apology.

Nodding his head in the negative when Orihime asked if there was anything else on her face, Ichigo blew out a steadying breath, wondering where this fascination with her mouth had come from. Awkwardly looking around them, searching for something to say, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Why are you sorry? It was a lot of fun." She stated cheerfully. Tucking a strand of flyaway hair behind her ear in an artless manner, Orihime smiled at his doubtful huff before answering. "It was. At least I think everyone had a good time, didn't they?"

"Tch, at least it wasn't all on my dime." Ichigo complained before jerking up his head, sending his friend a warning look when Orihime worriedly started to apologize. "Don't even go there. I invited you, remember?"

"B-but …" she stammered out before meeting Ichigo's serious gaze. Leaving off with her argument, Orihime twisted her fingers together before skipping on ahead. "I didn't get to thank you for last night."

"No problem."

Casually following her happily bouncing figure down the sidewalk, he contentedly watched her long hair swing from side to side with each step she took. Ichigo tucked his sweating hands into his pockets before asking. "So, are you game to try again next weekend? Maybe we'll have better luck this time."

Orihime came to a sudden stop, almost as if she had run into an invisible wall before turning around with questioning lift of her brow, "A second date?"

"Well, yeah."

"With Kurosaki-kun?"

"No, with Keigo." He deadpanned, rolling his eyes before declaring indignantly, "Of course with me."

Orihime laughed at his affected scowl before rubbing the back of her neck as a light pink blush spread across her cheeks. "Sorry, I guess I'm still having a hard time believing that Kurosaki-kun wants to date me."

Why wouldn't he want to date her? Wanting to ask what she meant by that, Ichigo glanced back over his shoulder as he heard someone calling his name. His sisters had obviously backtracked to find him when they realized that he was no longer behind them.

Thankfully, they didn't see the need to make any comment at finding him alone with his beautiful classmate. Instead, Yuzu eagerly talked about their planned trip, and their final destination, the Shin-Yokohama Ramen museum.

Finding out that the gentle healer had always wanted to visit the museum and that she didn't have any other plans for the day, Yuzu and Karin disregarded her protests and towed her down the street and into the train station. Rolling his eyes as his sisters practically kidnapping his friend, Ichigo slowly followed them into the dimly lit station, wondering if he should rescue Orihime, or not.

After a rough start where Orihime apologized repeatedly for spoiling their family trip, Ichigo somehow managed to convince her that she was more than welcome to join them. Surprisingly, mentioning that he was glad that she was coming along stopped her arguments completely, and left her speechless and blushing, instead.

The train ride passed quickly as he listened to Orihime and Yuzu talk about everything they wanted to see and eat while at the museum, a list that took up much of the forty-minute trip. What was left of the morning was spent companionably walking through the museum before they all headed down to the lower levels for the theme park and a chance to grab some lunch.

Groaning good-naturedly over Orihime's indecision of which of the eight shops she wanted to try, Ichigo took her by the hand and guided her to the first shop. After telling her that they could share a half order from each place if she wanted, the gentle healer's blinding smile was payment enough for the stomachache he was sure to suffer later. Although, he did plan to keep her from putting anything too questionable into their food.

Even with the need to keep a protective eye on the three females with him, Ichigo still found himself having a great time just doing nothing more than wandering around the highly imaginatively named Ramen Town. His enthusiastic companion had a lot to do with that. Orihime turned, what he thought would only be a boring family duty into something fun.

Thoroughly enjoying his time with Orihime, Ichigo didn't even put up much of a fight when she dragged him into a photo booth. Sitting side by side as the camera clicked, she directed each shot like some movie producer, having them cross their eyes, flex, and scowl. Although, when his friend imperiously demanded a smile, she ended up having to take matters into her own hands, and propped up the corners of his mouth with her fingers.

Later on, laughing at their black and white strip of silly pictures, Ichigo was too involved with teasing the blushing redhead about her scowl being much better than his to even notice the look his sisters' shared. Nor, did he see their subsequent nods of approval.

* * *

Straightening from his position as he watched Orihime bound through the door on the school's roof, Ichigo waved her over. "Hey, I didn't know if you got my message, or not."

"Since your little paper football hit me in the back of the head, I couldn't very well ignore it, now could I?" she teased as she playfully rubbed her head in mock reproof before coming to sudden attention and saluting him sharply. "Your orders were to meet you on the roof, ten minutes before lunch hour was over. Is that correct, captain?"

"Yeah, yeah, at ease, you fruitcake."

Giggling at his teasing, Orihime dropped her pose before tilting her head to the side, curiously asking. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to know if you had somewhere special you wanted to go for our date. We didn't exactly make any definite plans."

"Oh, that's right."

"So, any ideas?"

Swaying from side to side as she tried to think of something, Orihime faced him with a bright eager smile. "What does Kurosaki-kun want to do?"

"I asked you first. So, you have to come up with an answer."

"How is that fair?" Crossing her arms over her chest with a pout, she frowned at him worriedly. "I might choose something that you don't want to do."

"Good try, Inoue." Ichigo drawled out as he watched her chew anxiously on her bottom lip. His resolve to force her to make a decision shriveled up in the face of her obvious distress. Sighing, he searched his mind for something that she liked to do, wanting only to make her worried expression go away.

"If I remember right, you used to talk about the Tokyo Comedy Club. I think one of the comedians is performing in Shibuya this weekend." Smirking when she started her usual worry about the cost, he couldn't resist smugly putting a halt to her protests by stating, "And the show is free."

"But, do you want to go?"

"It sounds like fun." Shrugging his shoulders negligently, Ichigo arched a brow challengingly at his indecisive friend. "So, what do you say?"

"Yeah, it does sound like fun." Orihime admitted hesitantly, still uncertain if he really wanted to go or if he was only humoring her.

"I'll find out the particulars, and let you know what time we'll have to leave, all right?"

Nodding her head in agreement, she fidgeted shyly before stating. "Now that we've decided, I should really get back before Tatsuki-chan comes searching for me."

"Actually, there was something else I wanted to ask you." Ichigo slowly replied. Waiting for her to look up at him, he figured it would be easier to just come right out and ask her. "The other morning, when we went to the museum with my sisters, you said you were still having a hard time believing that I wanted to date you. Why?"

"Well, I …" Orihime trailed off helplessly. She was taken completely by surprise by his question, and didn't know how to answer without revealing her feelings.

Stepping closer, the substitute furrowed his brows as he watched varied emotions march through her eyes as she struggled to find an answer. "Yeah?"

The gentle healer felt her eyes grow wide when she realized just how close Ichigo was to her, and then, there was that look in his eyes. She didn't know why he was looking at her like that and continuing to get closer. "I …I …"

"You two had better not be up here sucking face."

"Tatsuki-chan," Orihime gasped out, her tone heavy with embarrassment as she spun around to face her smirking best friend.

"Heh, I don't hear you saying anything, Ichigo. By your lack of denials, I'm going to guess that was exactly what you were thinking about, wasn't it?"

"Shut up. I'm not saying anything because I don't want to embarrass Inoue any more than she already is. Something you don't seem to have a problem doing, though." Ichigo stated pointedly as he scowled at his interfering friend, feeling a telling blush creep over his face.

So what if he had been thinking about kissing Orihime. It wasn't any of Tatsuki's business anyway. Even though, he was pretty certain that the overprotective tomboy wouldn't see it that way. She took her position as the healer's self-appointed guardian damn seriously. He supposed that it was like in all the storybooks, you had to first get passed the dragon before you can get to the princess. Just his luck.

"I'm just teasing her, you prude. I'll be old and gray before you ever find balls enough to kiss Orihime." Tatsuki drawled out, giving her childhood sparring partner a once over, wondering -not for the first time- if it was possible that he was actually gay. "Although, you did surprise me when you finally asked her out. I honestly wasn't expecting that for at least a couple more years."

"Dammit, would you not broadcast it."

"What, are you embarrassed for people to find out that you're dating?"

"Not so fucking loud." Ichigo hissed. His eyes automatically scanned from side to side, looking to see if anyone was around to eavesdrop on them. "Of course I'm not embarrassed, but …but …"

Watching Ichigo flounder for an answer, Orihime swallowed back her own insecurities when she noticed Tatsuki's jaw tighten as her hand curled into a fist. She knew that her best friend was only worried about her. However, she didn't think Ichigo should be pressured to make their relationship public if he didn't want to, and it was pretty obvious that it made him uncomfortable to talk about it.

Figuring that she'd better come to Ichigo's aid before Tatsuki took offense at his stammering and pounded him. "We're super secret private eyes." She blurted out excitedly, ignoring the completely dumbfounded looks she was receiving. Orihime tapped her chin in thought before musingly admitting, "Actually, we're more like spies …super secret ones."

"So, the two of you keeping this under wraps is like a game or something?"

"Uh huh," Orihime nodded eagerly at her friend's statement before her expression slowly fell, "That's all right, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's fine. You're not hurting anyone, after all." Tatsuki confessed with a small frown before peering closely at her friend's face, wanting to certify something, "Just as long as you're truly all right with it, too."

"Of course, it was my idea, after all."

Watching the two girls continue to talk, one animatedly and the other more reserved, Ichigo silently followed them down the stairs. He was grateful for Orihime's quick thinking, but he hoped that she realized that he wasn't embarrassed to be dating her. It was just that he really hated drawing attention to himself, and he knew full well what everyone would say if they found out.

For one, that he wasn't good enough for her.

_Tch, no one has to tell me that._ Ichigo was already quite aware of that fact. He just hoped like hell that Orihime wasn't agreeing to date him to try to spare his feelings. He would rather she just tell him that she only wanted to be friends, than have her date him out of pity.

Plowing his fingers through his short hair as he watched Orihime skip into their classroom ahead of him, Ichigo didn't really care for how she made him feel so vulnerable and uncertain of himself. It only made worse by the fact that he didn't know if she had any deeper feelings for him, or not.

* * *

Their second date turned out just as bad as their first. Actually, it was quite possibly worse, since their first date didn't involve blood and death. Not exactly romantic by anyone's standards. Last week, he had shinigami coming out of the woodwork, and this time –when he wouldn't have actually minded one or two showing up- there were none to be found.

Maybe, if Rukia and Renji had been there, he wouldn't have made them miss the comedy performance, or ended up sticking his foot in his mouth as badly as he did. Ichigo knew that he hurt Orihime's feelings when he told her to stay back with his body, and to leave the fighting to him.

Fighting hollows was dangerous work, and he couldn't chance her getting hurt. Besides, it was his duty as Karakura's deputy shinigami to take care of all these fallen souls, not hers. Ichigo knew that he was being obsessively overprotective, but it would destroy him if he failed another woman that he …never mind, that wasn't what was important right now.

His current dilemma of how to make Orihime understand –without him having to use actual confession type words- why he didn't want her to fight, was important. Ichigo just wanted to say he was sorry for being such an overbearing idiot. Although technically, there wasn't any need for him to seek her forgiveness, especially after the way Orihime had spazzed out, saying that she completely understood and she wasn't mad.

But, he knew better. Her eyes told him a different story. She didn't understand his reasons, at all. And, Ichigo didn't feel confident enough to tell her.

Swallowing thickly as he stared up the stairs leading to her apartment, Ichigo shifted the bag of take-out to his other hand. He hoped that bringing Orihime one of her favorite meals as a peace offering would help smooth his way back into her good graces. It was still strange to think of Orihime being irritated at someone.

Irritated was actually too strong a word. Disappointed would probably be a better choice. Although, in reality that word sucked too, since the person she was disappointed in, was him.

Lining his apology out in his mind, he wanted Orihime to have a better idea of why he didn't like her fighting, all without revealing his true feelings at the heart of the matter. Quite the tall order. Waiting nervously for her to open the door, Ichigo shifted from foot to foot only to freeze when the door slowly swung open to reveal his friend dressed in sloppy sweats and her hair up in a loose ponytail.

Orihime blinked at him in surprise, her hand automatically reaching up to touch her hair in self-conscious discomfort as she stammered out. "Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing here?"

Taking a deep breath, he held up the take-out bag with a sheepish smile, inquiring hopefully, "Hungry?"

She stared at him silently for a moment before fully opening her door with a warm, welcoming smile. "You have perfect timing. Laugh Hour just started."

* * *

"Whoever said that third time's a charm, surely had shit for brains."

That probably wasn't the answer Chad was expecting when he asked –what he thought was an innocent question- how his friend's date went the night before. The gentle giant was honored to be one of the two people who actually knew that Ichigo and Orihime were dating, but he was beginning to wonder if ignorance –in this case- wouldn't be better.

Glancing over at his irritated friend, almost afraid to pry and set Ichigo notoriously short fuse off, Chad merely hummed sympathetically in reply. That seemed to be all the substitute needed from him, because he suddenly began to disjointedly rant about –from what Chad could understand- Rangiku ruining his date at the mall the day before.

It seemed that the busty lieutenant remembered that Orihime would be out of school until April, so Masumoto decided that they needed to have a girl day. Regardless of any other prior plans the healer might have made in advance.

Since according to the blonde lieutenant, "It was only Ichigo, and seriously, how much fun can one have shopping with him along?"

Chad, along with several people also riding the train, looked at Ichigo in concern as he mimicked the soul reaper in a mocking falsetto voice before he started cursing her and her deplorable habit of showing up where she wasn't welcome. Figuring that it would be best to just let his orange haired friend get it all out of his system, he leaned against the rocking wall at his back and simply listened.

* * *

Waving goodbye to his beleaguered friend from his front gate, Ichigo felt like an idiot for unloading on Chad like he had. His best friend shouldn't have to put up with his bad mood. But, if he was honest, he didn't feel nearly as pissed as he did earlier. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, after all. Besides, Chad was a damn good listener.

Entering his surprisingly quiet house, Ichigo kicked off his shoes, planning to sneak up to his room while his luck still held. A cheerful laugh drew him back from the stairs and had him peeking through the doorway into the kitchen to see his dad sitting at the table, calmly reading the paper as his sisters talked near the counter. However, the person that captured his attention was the smiling redhead presently serving his father a steaming cup of tea.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, you're home."

Her bright smile drew him fully into the room and Ichigo was surprised just how nice it felt to be welcomed home by Orihime. Snapping out of a daze by what sounded suspiciously like a muffled snort of amusement coming from his dad, he glared heatedly at the raised paper before awkwardly answering his friend.

"Yeah, just."

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here."

"Well …"

His blonde sister planted herself in front of Orihime, wooden spoon in hand, as she answered for the redheaded healer. "I ran into Orihime-chan at the store, and then invited her back to exchange recipes, Ichi-nii."

"All right …"

Karin jumped in next, demanding, "Why didn't you ever mention that Orihime is into sports, Ichigo?"

"Because …"

"She's staying for lunch, too."

"That's …"

"She's going to show me how to play this baseball-soccer combo that she invented."

"Huh …"

Feeling overwhelmed by his sisters' nonstop barrage, Ichigo arched a brow, questioning if he heard Karin right. Baseball-soccer, what the hell was that? Surely only Orihime's imagination could come up with something bizarre like that.

Realizing that his sisters and friend were no longer paying attention to him, Ichigo dropped into the chair his dad wordlessly kicked out for him. Glancing at his dad warily, the orange haired shinigami was surprised to see his normally hyperactive father calmly sipping his tea while watching the three girls companionably cook.

Ichigo was surprised to see how comfortable Yuzu and Karin were around his friend, with both of them clamoring for her attention. The three of them filled the house with simple conversation and laughter while they continued to work. Ichigo sat quietly, trying to pinpoint just who Orihime reminded him of as he watched her happily bustle around the kitchen, much like she belonged there.

"She reminds me of your mom."

Breaking out of his pleasant reverie by the sound of his dad's voice, Ichigo turned and arched a brow questioningly. "What are you talking about, old man?"

"Orihime-chan, she's a lot like your mother. Although, Masaki didn't quite have the imagination like your friend has." Isshin admitted with a chuckle as he continued to observe his daughters bond with the pretty redhead gracing his humble kitchen with her soothing presence.

Sighing happily, Isshin watched Orihime effortlessly avert a silly argument brewing between the twins with nothing more than a laugh, an irrelevant statement, and a funny pose. His daughters were as different as night and day, but somehow the gentle teen handled them both with ease. She had even taken on his son's perpetual angsty attitude and made him smile, and that was a miracle in and of itself.

"I approve of you dating her wholeheartedly."

Snapping his head around to stare at his dad in horror, Ichigo opened and closed his mouth before finally managing to croak out, "What?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking that two grandchildren would be nice, but I won't complain if you decide to have more."

Isshin would normally be concerned if one of his patients turned that particular shade of red and started to stammer uncontrollably. However, since this was Ichigo, it just meant that a little father/son bonding time was imminent.

Surely, this was his lucky day.

* * *

_Ahh, White Day._ The day Ichigo promised that they would finally have a real date, even if it killed him. Orihime would rather he left off that last part. Death and dating really wasn't a good combination, even if it included diner and dancing.

Knocking herself upside the head, Orihime hoped to smack her sudden silly obsession with alliterations out of her head. Although, the only conversation going on tonight was the one she was having with herself. All through diner, there was more uncomfortable silence than anything else. Ichigo hadn't been deep in thought all evening, and it seemed that he'd rather be anywhere but here with her.

Sighing glumly, she couldn't help but feel that they were drifting apart. That their friendship was growing strained and weakening. Orihime didn't know what to do anymore. She was finally living her dream of dating Ichigo, but for some reason, neither of them were as happy as she thought they'd be.

Stumbling backwards after running into Ichigo's tense back, the healer blinked in confusion when he just stood there, silent and unmoving.

"If you didn't want to go out tonight, you only had to say so, instead of sighing every five minutes."

Clasping her hands together, Orihime felt her heart pound uncomfortably as she tried to understand what she did to upset him. "Umm, Kurosaki-kun, I do want to go out."

"Yes, but did you really want to go out with me?"

"Of course." Orihime nodded in emphasis, her expression tense and worried. Watching Ichigo arch a disbelieving brow, she anxiously twisted her fingers before admitting, "I just didn't think you wanted to go out with me."

Blowing out a shaky breath, Ichigo dropped his chin to his chest, mumbling, "Sorry for making you feel that way, Inoue." Roughly kneading the back of his neck, he glanced up at her with an embarrassed frown. "This is some date, huh?"

Meeting his gaze, Orihime gently laid her fingers on his arm, quietly asking. "It's not over yet, is it?"

"No, it's not." He declared ruefully. "Come on then, let's go." Taking her by the hand, he towed her through the arcade's doors and into a nightmare.

Ichigo stared in horror at the wide-eyed group gazing back at them in unflattering disbelief. Dropping Orihime's hand quickly, he stepped to the side, knowing that it was already too late to pretend that they weren't together.

This was certainly the night of uncomfortable silences. Orihime glanced at Ichigo out of the corner of her eye before swallowing thickly as she bravely faced their speechless friends.

This just wasn't her lucky day.

* * *

_Calm, try to stay calm._ Ichigo kept repeating that mantra, knowing that Orihime didn't like loud voices or fighting. Unfortunately, his meditative refrain wasn't really helping to drown out everyone's surprise over them dating.

Taking it the best he could, he glanced at Orihime in concern. The substitute ground his teeth together as he watched someone possessively wrapped an arm around her trembling shoulders.

Chizuiro pulled her precious redheaded love close as she glared at Ichigo, steam practically pouring from her ears before demanding. "What have you done to my innocent Hime, you dirty beast?"

_Whatever. _Rolling his eyes at her, the orange haired shinigami crossed his arms over his chest as Tatsuki knocked the freak away from the redheaded healer. Belatedly regretting his decision to come here in the first place, he tried to make it back to Orihime's side before turning his back as Rangiku pranced up to him.

Determined that they weren't going to get a rise out of him, Ichigo wouldn't even let Uryuu's condescending frown of disapproval bother him. Although, when the smug bastard shoved his glasses up his nose with a muttered, "I honestly don't know what she sees in him." That almost gained him a trip to his dad's hospital.

"I'm surprised, Ichigo." Mizuiro sauntered up with a teasing glint in his eye. "I wouldn't think that there'd be anything for you to use as blackmail against someone like Inoue."

Not getting Kojima's joke, Orihime flailed her hand, feeling on the verge of tears as she cried. "No, you guys have it all wrong."

"How, Ichigo," Keigo begged with tears streaming down his cheeks, his expression clearly disbelieving, as he demanded, "tell me how, someone like you could ever get a girl like Orihime to date you?"

Chad reached out to hold onto Ichigo's tense shoulder. He silently offered his support, and wisely keeping his best friend from pummeling everyone in sight, especially Renji, who still hadn't stopped laughing at the predicament the substitute shinigami found himself in.

"I'm just curious why Orihime would ever agree to date an emotional retard with a bad temper when she could do so much better."

_That did it! _

Trying to shrug off Chad's hold, there was no way he was going to take that kind of shit from Rukia of all people.

"Because I love him, that's why!"

Time froze as those words echoed through the room. Everyone's eyes slowly shifted to stare at the gentle healer as they tried to make sense of what she had just said.

Her eyes grew unnaturally wide when Orihime realized what she had just accidentally confessed. Slapping her hands over her quivering lips, she met Ichigo's unblinking gaze for only a moment before turning with a sharp cry of despair as she raced through the gathered crowd.

A pair of dazed amber eyes tracked her erratic path to the door as sudden possessive warmth spread through him. With those few words from her lips, all his doubts and insecurities melted completely away.

_She loves me!_

Shaking free of his paralysis as he watched Orihime disappear outside, Ichigo pulled free of Chad's unintentional hold before following fast on her heels, leaving their stunned friends behind.

He wasn't going to let her get away, not when he had things he wanted …no, make that needed, to say to her, as well.

* * *

Blindly rushing from the arcade and hurriedly across the street, Orihime teetered unsteadily as a car slammed on their brakes. She could feel hot color flood her face as she bowed repeatedly in apology to the now shouting driver as she stumbled backwards out of the street and onto the relative safety of the crowded sidewalk.

Turning with a mumbled apology to those around her, she threaded her way through the crowd, making her way to the nearby community park. If she had been thinking clearly, the healer would have gone in the opposite direction, and retreated to the familiar security of her apartment.

The healer followed the winding paths deeper into the park, barely noticing the twinkling lights strung through the trees lining the path. Orihime couldn't help but worry about what Ichigo thought about her now.

The way she blurted out her confession in front of everyone definitely put him on the spot. For someone who doesn't like being the center of attention, this was sure to irritate the orange haired vizard greatly. He might even hate her, not wanting anything more to do with her, and then an evil alien empire might invade, spreading their diabolical plans for world domination through subliminal messages hidden in Doraemon or…

"That was quite the announcement back there."

Lifting her face from her hands, Orihime cautiously looked up at the sound of Ichigo's voice. Willing her racing heart to calm down, she tried to comfort herself with the fact that he didn't sound like he was mad at her. But, that could also be because he was being nice to spare her feelings.

Steeling herself for whatever Ichigo had to say, the healer quickly brushed her telltale tears away before pretending interest in the lights strung through the nearby trees as he came to a stop behind her.

"I thought it was the guys place to give girls the gifts on white day, not the other way around."

Sniffing back the last of her tears, she curiously peeked over her shoulder before quietly murmuring, "A gift?"

"Yeah, you saying that you love me …" he trailed off as a goofy smile pulled at his lips Awkwardly kneading the back of his neck, Ichigo felt like his heart was going to burst as he stared at Orihime's profile before admitting. "It was definitely unexpected."

In an uncomfortable scene reminiscent of their time right after Aizen's defeat, they stood in silence, neither one knowing how to say all the things they wanted.

_What should I do?_

_Why won't she look me in the eye?_

_Does he hate me now?_

_How do I make this better?_

Coughing awkwardly to break the agonizing silence, Ichigo pulled a small white box from his jacket's inside pocket. He took a deep breath as his fingers unconsciously tightened around the package before he slowly held it out to her. "Here …"

"What is this?" Orihime asked, her voice trembling slightly as she turned to reach out to take the box from his outstretched hand.

"Your white day gift." Ichigo answered her simply before dropping his gaze to watch her fingers trace over the red ribbon holding the box closed, muttering. "I've been arguing with myself all night, wondering if I could actually give it to you or not."

"Why?"

"Open it, and see for yourself."

"Oh …" She breathed out in awe when she opened the lid. Carefully lifting out a heart shaped locket attached to a sliver chain, Orihime blinked back sudden tears, whispering shakily, "Oh Kurosaki-kun, it's beautiful."

His murmured glad you like it almost went unheard as the healer let the pendant dangle from the chain as the tree's fairy lights played over the delicate filigreed surface. The necklace was so very pretty, and so completely unexpected that she was left speechless, unable to even thank him as she continued to stare at the dangling silver pendant.

Following Ichigo's mumbled instructions to open it, Orihime caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she concentrated on locating the clasp. Fumbling with the locket's catch for a moment, she held her breath as she carefully pried the two halves apart. Only to feel those stupid tears return as she stared at the cutout of the two familiar faces staring back at her from inside.

"T-that's a picture of us. The one we took at the museum that day." Orihime whispered as unshed tears burned the back of her throat and threatening to spill down her cheeks. Looking up at Ichigo in confusion, she helplessly held out the locket, desperately wanting to know what he meant by this.

"I'm not any good with words …hell, you already know that." Ichigo grumbled out self-depreciatively, kneading the back of his neck as his gaze strayed to the side. "What I'm trying to say is that …is that this half-assed dating thing isn't working for me."

"Oh …" Orihime answered tightly, "I see." Her hand spasmodically clamped around the locket resting in her palm as her shoulders curled forward protectively, trying to shrink into herself and wanting only to disappear.

Realizing too late how his statement sounded, Ichigo threw his hands up in the air with a frustrated growl. "No dammit, you don't see …because I'm even totally fucking this up."

"It's all right, Kurosaki-kun. I understand." Orihime assured him with a surprisingly steady voice, all the while feeling as if her heart was breaking, shattering, bleeding. She needed to get away quickly before the tears welling up in her eyes bubbled over and escaped.

Stepping backwards, the healer forced her mouth into a tight smile, not wanting to make him worry about her feelings. "Even if you don't want to date, I hope that we can still be friends."

Ichigo stared at her in disbelief before making a wild grab for Orihime as she tried to withdraw. Wrapping his fingers around her trembling hands, his breath rushed in and out raggedly as he reached out to tilt up her chin, forcing her to meet his fierce gaze.

Feeling like he was teetering on some unknown precipice, the orange haired teen swallowed, fighting against a wave of strong emotions before practically yelling in her confused face. "Are you totally blockheaded, or just fucking oblivious?"

"Huh?!?"

Squeezing her hands between his, his eyes blazed down at her. "I don't want to just date you, dammit. I want something more, for you to be my girlfriend."

"Y-your …your …"

"Girlfriend." He supplied helpfully before slowly relaxing as Orihime stared up at him in absolute wonder.

"B-but I thought …and then you …" she pulled her hands free to flutter uncontrollably through the air before her brows puckered in thought, "your girlfriend, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"I'm really confused. I thought that you didn't like our dates."

"You're right. They sucked big time." He agreed readily. Cramming his sweating hands in his pockets, Ichigo roughly cleared his throat before continuing. "But, the trip to the museum, eating take-out while watching Laugh Hour, and even having lunch with my family were just fine."

"So, you're saying that we just suck at regular dating?"

"Yeah, we really fail when it comes to dating." Ichigo stated unrepentantly. Watching Orihime stammer in helpless confusion, he took a deep breath, finally finding his resolve. "The thing is, I …Iloveyoutoo." He declared in a garbled rush before swooping in for a kiss. Except, he managed to screw that up, as well.

Pressing his hand to his nose, certain that he just put it out of joint, the substitute watched in embarrassment as Orihime gingerly poked at her lips. Feeling like a complete idiot, Ichigo realized that he really needed to rethink the swooping in part, and he probably didn't need to use so much force the next time, either. That is, if she let him try again after his stunning failure to even get their first kiss right.

"You really love me?"

Glancing up at Orihime's shakily whispered question, Ichigo wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. "Y-yeah, I do."

Obviously, he didn't have to worry about their second kiss, because suddenly Orihime launched herself at him, swooping in much like he had, and with possibly as much force as he used, too. It seemed that they were both in need of practice. Otherwise, someone was going to end up with a chipped tooth or a broken nose if they didn't curb their enthusiasm just a little bit.

"Hold on." He muttered against her lips as Orihime hesitantly tried to ease back. Tilting his head to the side a bit, Ichigo met her dazed brown gaze before staring at her moist lips, murmuring. "Let's try this."

He shifted carefully, moving his arm around her narrow back as his lips brushed over hers. Once, twice, a third time before they settled and clung. Orihime's fingers fluttered restlessly against his shoulder before he reached up to guide her hand to the back of his neck. Encouraging her to hold on, his breath hitched as she shyly threaded her fingers through his hair to tenderly massage his scalp.

Her soft sigh quavered over his lips and Ichigo felt an answering shiver travel through him as he scattered kisses over her face. Tipping her head back, Orihime stretched up to firmly press her lips against his, instinctively searching for more. Returning the pressure, he marveled at how fragile she felt under his hands, delicate, in need of gentleness.

"Was that better?"

Her eyes flickered open to see the man she loved staring back at her curiously. He just asked her something, didn't he? Something about being better, maybe?

"Oh yeah, much better."

"Good." He sounded smug as hell before nudging her chin up. "Although, it wouldn't hurt anything to practice some more, would it?"

Giggling softly at his eager tone, Orihime nibbled on her bottom lip before curiously asking. "What should we tell everyone?"

"Nothing," he replied shortly. Dragging his parted lips over her soft cheek, Ichigo grumbled. "They can mind their own damn business, for once."

"Umm," Orihime fidgeted slightly, her eyes darting over his shoulder before whispering. "That might be a little difficult, Kurosaki-kun."

"They're all behind me, aren't they?"

"Uh huh."

"Tch, the hell with them and their constant interruptions." He growled out in irritation before hesitantly tilting up her chin. Staring into Orihime's dazed brown eyes, Ichigo brushed his thumb over her satiny cheeks, feeling pretty damn dazed himself before quietly declaring. "If they haven't got a life of their own, let 'em watch us live ours."

Ignoring their nosey friends, Ichigo figured he had much better things to do than to yell at the peanut gallery behind them as he gently dropped kiss after kiss on his new girlfriend's soft lips. Orihime's breathy sigh pierced straight through him and had him tightening his hold on her slender figure as they lost themselves in this addicting new pastime, completely forgetting about their avid audience.

Jubilant shouts echoed from behind them as the two teens sank back into their kiss. Tatsuki, Rukia, and Rangiku shared a knowing look, quite pleased with the outcome of all their interfering. The three women sat side by side on a nearby bench, one with an unimpeded view of the entwined redheaded couple, and let loose a collective sigh of relief.

It had taken them plenty of time, but it was well worth it.

Success like this tasted pretty damn sweet.

________________

A/N: Second part, complete! I'm sorry if certain parts seemed rushed or not as clear as they could have been, especially their individual emotions. For some reason, this chapter truly drove me nuts, absolutely bonkers in fact. In spite of all that, I hope that it was still an enjoyable read.

For those of you who reviewed the last chapter, I'd like to offer a special thanks to BleachFanJL, Fostersb, chuchootrain, xNocturnalxShadowx, Emuri, Enelya87, ReverIchihime, SheWhoDaydreams, and Maniz. Thank you all so much.

Thanks for reading, everyone. ~Rairakku


End file.
